pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faldora
Faldora was founded after the revolution. When the revolution was over even tho the soon to be Faldoran lost they had found the strech to break free of the mother land and escape it's uppresion.The Nation was then found in order to give the people who share there view a place to live and so The Great Kingdom of Faldora was founded. The new was setup and even tho at fist it was critisazed for not being a full on democracey the country perciverd. In the early days it was a monercy but sencing the people distrece over this the government change to what they called a imperial ministry. ' Government.' The government works like this at the very top is the Chancellor he is the highest attority in the land. The Chancellor can veto laws that he feel will be aganst the intress of the people. The Chancelloe can direct all of military affairs in times of war with out diliberation. The Chancellor can also pick his sucessor if the Council does not veto that disition. He can make new law that will be put into place imediatly for a period of 3 mounths if the high Council does not veto it. This bring us ton the next part, The Grand Council or sometimes refered to as the "High Council." The Grand council is like a form of parliment but a little different The Grand Council is made up of to parts The Department of Ministers and the Department of Regional Affair (or House of Repisentatives ). The Department of Ministers is in charge of managing the day to opperation of the country. This intails making shore that bills are paid, that crime is not high, The economy is doing good jobs levels are high and stable and also that out standing with in our alliance also with the larger comunity is good. Officials that serve in this position are elected by the party based on the grand election. They serve terms of 8 years. The Department of Regional Affairs is in charge making new laws, knowing what the people want changed and bring it up to the DofM so that they can approve it and it can be executed in a timly fashion. Reprsentative in this position serve short terms because the opinion of the people change quikly and this is to keep up with does changes. Representative serve terms of 2 years Grand Election are held once every 8 years here is were all of the the Seating for Ministers are decided. In a Grand Election, there are no candidates in stead political parties advertise them selves and there views and and citizens vote for them based on this and based on how many votes the party gets out of the total is how many seats they get in both the Department of Ministers and the Department of Regional Affairs for the next 8 years. When the election are done voters get card base on who you voted for. They then use these cards to voted for there representative after 2 years. ' ' Resent Affairs The Kingdom of Faldora has been part of the Imperialis Union for quiet some time. They have used this advantage to shield them from nation who wish to declare war. Faldora has also aquired a state kn own as techra run by the Regional Govenor Victor Keyezkov. Faldora conquered techra shortly after it got it's independence from Pixelon. Due to the fact that the nation had just came out of a war and most of the country was destroyed. Faldora conquered it very easily and Techra was unable to countinue fighting so they gave in. Techra went from being under the finger of Pixelon to under the finger of Faldora. That is how Faldora got it's new name, "The Kingdom of Faldora and Associated Territories."